


Casa de Macabra

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Casa de Macabra [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Horror, Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19436701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A teenage girl who end up in a old apartment which is haunted by ghosts.





	Casa de Macabra

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerkyGoth14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/gifts).



Thunder crashing

Ghostly moaning

A teenage girl was walking.

"Hello an-anybody here hello"

She has dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a white shirt underneath her dark purple sweater with the STGH coat of arms, navy blue skirt, white socks and black flat shoes.

But she hears a 1920s song playing.

She whimpered but she tripped over a skull which made her fall.

She was about to scream but a ghost man walked through her.

She runs but she bumped into a ghost who loses his head.

"Do you mind"

Esprenza screamed and so is the head.

Esprenza runs and a man reattached his head.

Esprenza hears a giggle and it was the ghost of a little girl.

She has curly black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a old fashioned yellow dress, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes.

Esprenza screamed

"No no I didn't scare you"

"H-hi I-I'm Esprenza Ramirez"

"Bibi"


End file.
